Australia (farm)
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Austrailia is an extension of FarmVille and is the 11th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini-farms. You need to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Australia Event. It stated its early access on April 22nd, 2013 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on April 29, 2013. On October 1 2013; Zynga made all farms including this one accessible to all players, even if you have not performed any of the required quests and never have visited this farm before. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Australian Market items # Access to exclusive quests & rewards # 1x Tasmanian Devil # 1x Orchard Harvester # Access to two (2') Limited Edition crops: ## Australian Flag ## Roo Xing Sign Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: : Stationary buildings: :: 1x Australian Vineyard :: 1x Daydream Island : Purpose buildings: :: 1x Australian Storage Cellar (with 100 capacity) :: 1x Australian Orchard (partially built: 10/30 parts) :: 1x Australian Garage (partially built: 15/30 parts) :: 1x Australian Paddock (partially built: 10/30 parts) :: 1x Craftshop (fully built) : Crafting buildings: :: 1x Aussie Winery with Vegespread (ready to harvest) : Animals: :: 1x Albino Wallaby (ready to harvest) :: 1x Baby Hippo (ready to harvest) : Trees: :: 1x Didgerido Tree (ready to harvest) :: 1x Australian Grass Tree (ready to harvest) : Plots: :: 12x Land plots, with room to add more. : Hidden Treasures: :: 3x Coal Mines :: 2x Iron Mines :: 1x Gold Mines :: 1x Diamond Mines Aussie Points 'Aussie Points, commonly termed as AUP's, are the new experience system for Australia. These are similar to the Spook Point / SP system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point / ZP system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point / CP system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point / FP system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Aussie Points You can earn Aussie Points in a number of fun ways: # Discovering the Mines. # Upgrading the Australian Vineyard and Daydream Island permanent harvestable buildings. # Harvesting Australian Crops. As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Australia, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to the Australia farm, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Escapade As with some of the more recent farms, Australia will have the Aussie Cruise Escapade challenge. Beat Australia The rewards for beating Australia are Beat Australia Trophy, aa Australia Shipping License, and some AP and XP. For a list of what crops are needed for the Crop Mastery portion. #Upgrade Australian Vineyard to level 7 - reward is 3 Turbo Chargers #Master selected Australia crops to Level 3: Canola, Field Peas, Sweet Corn, Muntries, Semillon Grape, Shiraz Grape, Lillipilli, Kutjera Tomato, Fava Beans, Yellow Myrtle, Kangaroo Paws - reward is #Upgrade Daydream Island to level 9 - reward for completing is #Have a 5 star Aussie Winery - reward is Instagrow Potion Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} See also Category:Australia (farm)